Looking Down from Above
by CheekyChook384
Summary: "His brushed his lips over the cuts, the bruises, the marks, the imperfections as though his lips could heal the pain. His kissed Kurt's necks, jaw and finally… finally, his lips. "I love you, Kurt. Never forget it." Blaine managed to stutter. "Courage, Blaine. Courage." Kurt sighed.


White

**A/N Hiya! This is my second ever fanfiction and I think this will be a multichapter fiction. It inspired by a beautiful one-shot written by Life's a 's Yours. I can only hope this is close to that standard. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

**Warnings: Character Death**

"Blaine, did I ever tell you how much you mean to me?" Kurt asked. "I don't tell you enough how much I love you. You know what, I can't wait until we are out of here, when we can start our life properly and be whoever we want to be."

Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend's chest. Blaine's bed was warm and it was late. He knew Kurt had to go but he just wanted this moment to last.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine whispered, stroking Kurt's golden hair. "But, it's getting late, Burt'll be wondering where you are…" Kurt reached round and softly pressed his lips to Blaine.

"Okay. But we have to do this again." Kurt purred, stroking his boyfriend's cheek before shrugging on his dark blue jacket and winding the matching scarf around his neck and pecking a quick kiss on Blaine lips. Quietly, he headed out the door and crept through the halls of Dalton, away from an already sleeping Blaine.

Kurt hurried to find his navigator in the dark car park, peering down the rows of expensive-looking Dalton cars. Upon finding it, he pulled himself into the driver's seat, eyes flicking to the display. He gasped, it was already midnight, by the time he got back to Lima it would be half past one. Burt would be furious. Quickly, he pulled his seatbelt across, clicking it into place. Then reversed out of the space and sped out of the lot and onto the highway. He moaned, how cross was Burt going to be?

He wouldn't regret it though; Blaine was his soul, his other half, his matching piece. He had saved Kurt, he just didn't realise.

Kurt could feel his eyes drooping but the thought of his father not allowing him to see his beloved Blaine was enough for him to keep driving. He had to concentrate…

His eyes jerked open from his brief but terrifying dose. He grabbed the steering wheel, frantically pulling back into lane, anything to survive. He knew it was too late. The white of his eyes shone as the glass shattered, his skin ripping and tearing, the metal buckled, his limbs contorting with shuddering cracks, the fire ignited, his clothes singeing and hair smoking.

Kurt gulped at the air, clawing at the door in a last ditch attempt to survive. His nails were becoming a bloody mess and the fumes and smoke that swirled in the cab were ramming into his lungs. His blood gushed out of his forehead, a ragged gash curving up from his eye.

As the blood seeped from his head his strength was draining too. His eyes streaming, clothes tattered, limbs shattered, mouth screaming, Kurt collapsed.

The urgent buzzing of his phone brought Blaine out of his slumber. He groaned, pulling himself upright, searching blearily for the offensive mobile. Blaine grabbed it and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello." He mumbled.

"Blaine, thank god! It's Kurt. There's been an accident. It's horrible… Blaine? Hello?"

Blaine had dropped the phone and was shrugging on some pants and a shirt. Clutching his jacket, he pelted towards the car park, ignoring the shouting night guard and into his car.

He didn't know how he got there but he was running through white hospital corridors, the sterilised scent assaulting his nose. All he could hear was his frantic panting and his heavy feet pounding against the plastic floors. Time was slipping away from him, from Kurt.

He skidded around a corner and entered the ward. A steady beeping of the heart rate monitor slowed his pace to just under jogging. A single tear ran down his cheek but was followed by hundreds more, flooding his face with salt water as he stared at the body.

His usual immaculate pale skin was corpse-like in the glaring white lights, his lips pale, his hair matted crimson and sticky with blood. Blaine wound his hand through the tubes and grasped his hand. Even this nails were torn and ruined. He was ruined. Blaine's angel was ruined, torn down when he was only just beginning. What was left was crumpled, a shell of what he was. He brushed his hair from his eyes, tears now only a trickle. Kurt's lips parted, icy blue eyes flickered.

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine gasped and threw himself over Kurt's frame, sobbing. His brushed his lips over the cuts, the bruises, the marks, the imperfections as though his lips could heal the pain. His kissed Kurt's necks, jaw and finally… finally, his lips. It was gentle, it was perfect but it shouldn't have happened.

"I love you, Kurt. Never forget it." Blaine managed to stutter.

"Courage, Blaine. Courage." Kurt sighed pushing his last breath from his lungs.


End file.
